Queen of the crows
by Skovko
Summary: As Roman is out on the landfill to dump some garbage, his attention is caught by the screaming crows. They seem to circle over one spot and he chooses to walk in that direction to see what's over there. There he sees a woman he can only describe as queen of the crows.


Roman clearly remembered the day he saw her. He was out on the old landfill, dumping some garbage. He had heard the screams of the crows, a beautiful sound in his ears, and as he looked up, the birds seemed to be circling around a certain spot. Curiosity got the best of him and he had walked through the garbage towards the birds.

He had stopped and watched from afar, half hidden behind an old closet someone had dumped there. There in the middle of all the garbage a ray of light hit him. That was the best way he could put it. A woman with long black hair, as black as the crows, sitting in a worn out chair as a queen in garbage land. Around her the crows gathered, some on the ground, some on pieces of garbage, some still flying around, and one single crow actually sitting on her shoulder. He was mesmerized at the sight as he watched her feed the crows and talk to them. Queen of the crows. That was what he dubbed her in his mind.

He had come back at nightfall to investigate the site further. She was gone like he had expected. From what he had seen earlier, she didn't look homeless. She was dressed down but dressed nice. She hadn't looked dirty and her hair hadn't looked greasy. She had to have a life away from this place.

He walked to where she had been sitting. A few crows were keeping a watch on him and he chuckled at the thought of them telling her that a stranger had intruded if only they could speak.

"Our secret," he winked at them, laughing at his own little stupidity.

He didn't know what he had expected to find. Probably nothing. He just wanted to see the queen's throne up close. The chair was even more worn out than what he had been able to see from afar and as he looked at it, he knew what to do. He had an old chair in his basement that he had been meaning to get rid off. It could become a good chair again with a little love and a little work. The queen deserved a better throne.

It had taken a week to get it done with his busy schedule but he was proud of his work. The chair looked good and it would only look even better once she would be seated in it. He got it in the back of his truck and drove to the landfill early in the morning. He wanted to put it in the spot where the worn out chair stood before she arrived.

He walked through the garbage as the sun was rising. The crows were already up as if they were just waiting for her to come. He worked quickly as he moved the worn out chair out of the way and placed his chair on the spot. It looked weird to put something that nice among all the garbage. He smiled at his work and started walking away.

"Wait!" A soft voice reached him.

He turned around to see her come walking towards him. So she was an early riser too and came here on early mornings. She put her bag down next to the chair and looked at it while running her fingers on the armrests.

"You brought that here?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he scratched his neck.

He never wanted to get caught by her. He just wanted to do something nice for her, just like she was doing something nice for the crows.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she said.

She gave him a warm smile and that smile just sucked the air out of him. He took a few steps closer to see her up close. He was surprised to find her eyes grey. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she was a crow in human form with her black hair and grey eyes.

"I saw you the other day. You were hiding over there but you weren't doing a good job at it," she chuckled.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to come across as a stalker. I followed the crows and found myself looking at you," he said.  
"It's alright," she was still smiling. "I'm Fala."  
"Roman," he said. "I hope you like your throne."  
"Throne?" She laughed.  
"Yeah, you come across as the queen of the crows so I wanted you to have something better to sit in," he said.

She sat down on the chair and leaned back.

"How do I look?" She asked.  
"Like a queen," he answered.

She giggled and leaned forward again, pulling some food up from her bag and suddenly every crow around seemed to come alive and move in closer. She reached her arm up in the air and a crow came flying in, landing on it and moving up to her shoulder. She fed him first before starting to throw food on the ground for the others.

"You tamed him?" He asked.  
"I found him as a baby. I don't know what happened to his parents. They might be around or they might not be. I named him Prince," she said.  
"Fitting name," he chuckled.  
"Oh yeah, with you calling me queen, I guess it is," she chuckled too. "Thank you, Roman. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve this kindness from a stranger but I appreciate it."  
"Just keep feeding those crows. You look beautiful sitting among them," he said.

He gave her one more smile and turned to walk away. There was no reason for him to stay any longer. The queen had gotten her throne and he wasn't too sure if she needed a king in her life or if he would even fit that part.

"Hey!" She called after him. "Feel free to come back again if you ever want to."  
"I might just do that," he called back.


End file.
